From Iron to Ice, Here I Stand
by The Archfiend
Summary: Alayla Forrester is the last of her noble house, but she is no gentle lady. Her fire and determination leave men either wary, or in want to break her spirit, but she is no southern woman, ready to bend to their will. There is ice in her veins, and she is iron of heart. However, a certain lion begins to melt the ice. Could he capture her heart as well? Tyrion/OC. On Hiatus
1. From Iron to Ice

**Disclaimer I own nothing but Alayla unfortunately**

 **Beta: danceswithdragons**

* * *

Alayla Forrester rushed back to Ironwrath from where she stayed on Bear Island when she received news of her brother's vastly diminishing health, and the knowledge that he would be dead in only a matter of days. She prayed to the gods, old and new, that he would not leave her, and travelled in haste to his side. She had barely reached the courtyard of Ironwrath when she jumped from her horse and sprinted to his chambers, rushing to him.

He looked grey and cold, sweat beads trailing from his forehead. The room smelled of sickly sweet illness and she collapsed beside the bed, clasping his hand in hers. The tears came quickly, and fell down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"Brother, please don't leave me," she sobbed, kneeling at his bedside

"Little Ayla, do not cry for me. I will soon join father, and both our mothers," Rodrick replied laboriously, lifting her head. His dark brown eyes met her bright blue ones; ones that were filled with tears. His heart clenched at her pained expression, wishing he did not have to leave her. She were only ten years of age so young and tender. "Ayla, you are to go to Winterfell," he rasped, running a thumb over her knuckles. "You will be raised by House Stark and become a true lady, and one day, when you marry, you will return here, back to Ironwrath. Upon my death, you are to be its liege." He hoped she would make a happy marriage for herself, one of love perhaps, and sweetness. She nodded softly. "What are your words?"

"From iron to ice," she choked through her tears.

"And..."

"Here we stand."

"Never forget who you are sister. You are a Forrester, but never forget that you are also a Mormont. Never let them break you," he whispered, then he took his last labored breath, closing his eyes for a final time.

"Rodrick… _Rodrick_! No, please don't leave me! Rick, _please_ wake up!" she sobbed, reaching for him and shaking his shoulders to wake him. After a moment, Ser Thom, Ironwrath's steward, pulled her away from her brother's body.

"He is gone, Ayla, I am sorry," he said softly.

"Then I am alone," she hissed bitterly. "First mother, then my father, now my brother. I will kill Balon Greyjoy for this. He took my only family." She wept on Thom's chest as he comforted her.

The days passed in a blur as they sent Rodrick to the gods and she prepared to leave for Winterfell. She was assured that there were children of a similar age to her and that she would feel at home. Ser Thom and his family would run Ironwrath until she came of age and married. She paid no attention to anything they said, though, as her heart was broken and began to slowly turn to ice in her grief.

She received countless ravens with their sympathies, yet she replied to none of them. The only thing that broke through her numbness was when she was able to train in the tiltyard with her brother's sword, no, _her_ sword now, that would one day be her son's. She looked at the sword, crafted of Valeryian steel, remembering its name. _Iron Frost_ , the sword of the House of Forrester, who was loyal to the great House Stark.

She had no doubt the lords would try and convince her to marry Robb Stark when she came of age, joining the great house to hers through marriage, but they always seemed to forget one thing; she was no southern lady who would bow to the will of men. She had her mother's blood, and Mormont women do not bow to men from _any_ kingdom. She knew exactly how to handle men, her brother had ensured it. Robert Baratheon's rebellion had taken her father and the Greyjoy rebellion had taken her brother. She was the sole heir to Ironwrath, she would allow no man to dictate her life; she vowed it to any god that would listen.


	2. We Do Not Sow

**Thank you to those who F &F and thanks to ****Frozen862** **and** **JayMars** **also to my wonderful Beta dancewithdragons they are amazing so heres the next chapter enjoy please give me feed back for it :)**

* * *

The journey to Winterfell was short, not that Ayla cared. Her thoughts were only of her brother, of Rodrick. Ser Thom would glance at her worriedly as she fell further into her grief. Anyone who didn't know her would think her cold, but those around her knew her to be broken. Still, she continued on with her head held high and put on a front for the world to see. She could have no weaknesses. This was not the south, where one might mourn openly; this was the north, and she could not seem weak. Ironwood would always survive the coming winter, their roots were strong and ran deep, deeper than any tree in the Wolfswood.

Wintermen in shining armor came to meet her and her convoy upon their arrival to what was to be her new home. She took in the sight of Winterfell, wrapping her heavy fur cloak closer to her as a chilling wind rustled through the woods. It were freezing cold, as though it had traveled from north of the Wall, where her maternal grandfather, Jeor Mormont, lived. She bared through it bravely, then let the cloak fall back into place as she continued under the portcullis and entered Winterfell's courtyard. She dismounted her bloodbay mare, then fell into a sweeping curtsy as she was greeted by Lord Eddard Stark.

"Lady Forrester, my condolences," he murmured, then extended a hand for her. He spoke softly, and she took his hand, allowing him to help her rise.

When she truly saw him, truly _looked_ at the wolf, she saw a subtle handsomeness in his features, though found his rough, windshaken hair and coloring not to her tastes. Still yet, he had a wild sort of beauty.

"Lord Stark, thank you for you kind words," she replied, bowing her head respectfully. When Eddard noticed the way that she held herself, he thought of her strong brother Rodrick. Pity panged in his heart, for he thought no child should feel such pain as she had.

"Eddard, if you please. You are to be part of my family, after all. This is my son, Robb, and my daughter, Sansa." He gestured to a boy about eight with auburn hair and blue eyes, and a girl about four with the same coloring. She gave them a small smile as she greeted them.

"My youngest, Arya, is asleep, or should be. I'm afraid my wife cannot join us either, as she is heavy with child. This is my natural son, Jon." He gestured to a quiet boy with curly black hair and grey eyes, so much like his father.

"That is understandable Lord Eddard," she replied, then looked upon the boy. "Hello, Jon," she greeted. Jon's head snapped up at her addressing him, wide grey eyes blinking slowly. Ayla took an instant liking to Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. She gave him a genuine smile, which he responded to with a small shy one of his own.

"Hello, Lady Forrester." He spoke softly, as his father has, and was not blind to Sansa's eyes on him, her mouth frowning.

"Please, call me Ayla. I'd prefer if everyone called me that," she said aloud.

"Does that include me?" A voice behind her asked.

She whipped around to meet the eyes of Theon Greyjoy. He was dark haired and near an age with her, with narrowed eyes on hers.

" _Greyjoy_ ," Ayla spat, wishing she had Iron Frost with her, so she might pull it from its sheath and cut the boy down.

"Ayla," Ser Thom interjected, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"His father killed Rodrick, yet he lives. Why should I not take vengeance?" she hissed.

"Because Balon being parted from his son is a much crueler fate," Lord Stark said quietly, his voice sounding eerily through the yard. "Killing him won't bring your brother back, my lady… I mean, Ayla."

Ayla considered it for a moment before nodded reluctantly. Still, she stepped forward and whispered to Theon a threat.

"Watch your back, Greyjoy, or you might find a dagger in there one day."

He laughed and mocked her words, causing Ayla to boil with rage.

"Theon, enough. Be respectful to Ayla, she is the Lady of House Forrester, and I will not see her mocked in my own halls," Lord Stark said levelly. Theon bowed his head to Lord Eddard out of respect and backed away. Ayla ignored him when he attempted to apologize, and instead followed Lord Stark into Winterfell.

She was shocked at the warmth that emanated from the stone castle walls, and could not help but compare it to Ironwrath, which was considered a cold keep until one stepped inside. A mix of continuous hearths and the torches that hung high on the walls kept it warm and cozy. The feeling of Winterfell was very similar, though the warmth here was credited to hotspring it was built on. A maester had told her that once, and she was proud to have remembered.

"The wintermen of old were smart to build here," she said, observing the furnishings and tapestries that hung on the walls.

Eddard laughed, as well as Jon and Robb. "Yes, they did. If my memory serves, Ironwrath is as warm," he replied, and Ayla smiled at his remembrance. They stopped short at a tall wooden door, her new chamber, and she suddenly felt like her throat was tightening, her stomach flipping.

"How are you _really_ , Ayla?" Lord Stark inquired before he opened the door, eying her with those sullen grey orbs.

She did not answer, and Eddard took her silence as her plea for him to leave, so he and the boys continued on, leaving her to her own.

Ayla looked about room, her home for the upcoming years. There was a bed, a vanity, a wardrobe, a desk, and a hearth that already roared with a fire. She sat at the desk took out some parchment and ink, then began to write a letter to Willas Tyrell who she had met a tourney about a year ago.

The pair had become fast friends, and her brother and Mace Tyrell had considered the match betwixt them, but Rodrick did not want his sister so far south and so far away from him. That didn't matter now. Whoever her husband would be, he be would be chosen by Lord Stark or the King, perhaps. She silently prayed that she would find love, just as her parents had. Whenever she asked, Rodrick would describe their life together for her, as her memories of Ethan and Malaya where few or nonexistent. They were all sweet and tender visions, and she could see her brother leaning in as he shared the tales with her.

Her mother had died days after her birth, and her father was killed eight years ago, at the Battle of the Trident. Rodrick had been her only family… Grief finally broke through her barriers, and inaudible weeping caused her to cover her face with her hands. Her dear brother, her ironwood brother, whose roots had invaded her heart. Those roots were gone now, and the void was a dreadful thing to behold. She crumpled up the letter and tossed it across the room before climbing into her bed. She opened the gate of her grief and allowed its cold, dark waters to consume her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Light in Darkness

**Yeah its been a while I'm gonna try and update all my stories this is only getting updated as I already had it written. BTW this is unbetad**

* * *

Ayla rose from her bed the next day, her handmaiden Amei Flowers picked out a thick dress of a shade of black, all her dresses were that colour as proof of her mourning before she sat Ayla in front of her vanity table and began combing through her thick golden curls. Rodrick had once joked that she was a Lannister with her hair of gold, Ayla smirked at the memory allowing her mask to slip. Amei pulled her curls that hung around her heart shaped face and fell down her back and began braiding her hair so that she had two braids coming from her temples to meet at the back of her head and join into a single braid down her back. Ayla felt her eyes fill with tears at the thought of Rick, she mentally shook herself at her weakness that was threatening to show. Amei sensing her mistress' distress took the girl's hands and gave her a weak smile. That small act of kindness caused Ayla to throw herself into Amei's open arms, seeking comfort from the older girl, who gently stroked her curls before Ayla pulled away her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Amei gently pulled her closer placing a motherly kiss upon her forehead, showing that Ayla could be free to express her emotions to her.

Ayla gave her a small smile and said

"Thank you Amei, some times I wish you could speak as you would be wiser than any I have met."

The mute flushed in gratitude and gave Ayla a loving smile.

"I suppose it is time I broke my fast." Ayla spoke softly and let out a small laugh at Amei's stern, nodding expression, whose expression changed at her small laugh to a look of relief that the little girl she raised and knew who was so happy and full of life was still there, she was just hidden under her grief. Amei smiled sadly as Ayla's mask slipped on hiding her emotions from the world and the strangers that she now lived with.

She slowly walked into the main hall with grace beyond her years. Her blue eyes as cold as the coldest winter as she took her seat between Lord Stark and Robb.

"How did you sleep, Ayla?" Lord Eddard asked her while bouncing an energetic three year old, who Ayla felt the urge to play with but refrained from doing so.

"I slept better than I thought I would, Lord Eddard."

She replied simply taking a small bread roll and she began eating it so she would be unable to talk.

Then little Arya began to get restless and climbed onto Ayla's lap much to her horror which slipped through her mask as Arya began stroking her silken curls and began to giggle when they tickled her nose. Ayla's lips tugged at one corner giving the toddler a small smile. The Septa then took Arya away from her mask slipped back in place as she excused herself from the company of the Starks. She found herself wandering around the castle, which she compared constantly to Ironwrath which would always be her home within her heart. She was distracted by her surroundings, when she bumped into someone. She smiled when she saw that it was Jon.

"Hello Jon."

"Hello Ayla, how are you?" he asked

"I well as I can be, and you Jon?" she smiled

"I am well truly, do you want to see the Weirwood tree." he asked shyly

"I would love to, would you show me Jon?" she asked wanting to get to know the quiet boy.

"It would be my honor." Jon smiled offering her his arm. She gave him a genuine smile and graciously linked her arm with his. They walked through the castle and through the courtyard.

"Jon?" Robb shouted as he ran up to them "Where are you going, Snow? Lady Ayla?"

"I'm taking Ayla to see the Weirwood tree, do you want to join us Stark?" Jon smirked as Robb nodded and offered Ayla his other arm which she accepted. She felt an odd sense of comfort walking with the two sons of Lord Stark. Ayla gasped in wonder at the sight before her, she worshipped the old gods and the new but she had never seen a Weirwood tree no matter how many time she had begged to visit the Isle of Faces, but she was always told that she was too young. She walked toward the tree her fingers tracing the face then the red stains. She sent a silent prayer to the gods that her life would become less filled with death and filled with more life and even love. She turned and looked at the brothers both of the were smiling at her and she felt some of her walls around her heart begin to sway. Maybe just maybe she might be happy with the Starks and they could give her hope, a light in the darkness of her grief. She smiled gently back at them before running off and shouting

"Bet you can't catch me, either of you."

The boys smiled before running after her.

* * *

 **Right there is gonna be a time jump in the next chapter**

 **\- The Archfiend**


	4. Touch Me Not

**Sorry it took so long nearly a year I'm so sorry**

* * *

Six years later

Ayla stood panting behind an Ironwood tree, catching her breath letting out a small laugh. A twig behind her snapped and she quickly had the assailant pressed against a tree with her dragon bone dagger at their throat. Ayla removed the dagger when she realised who it was.

"Robb! What have I told you about sneaking up on me, I could have killed you." She spoke hitting him on his chest

"Yes but you didn't." The eldest Stark grinned stepping closer to Ayla who took an involuntary step backwards her back hitting a tree, she noticed something strange in Robb's eyes that look something akin to lust, she maybe young and naive in somethings but she knew what lust looked like, eyes like that had been following her since the day she turned ten and three. A loud cry tore her from her thoughts and Jon shouting her name and she realised just how close Robb had gotten, she gently pushed him away and ran towards Jon's voice.

Ayla ran into a clearing and scooped Rickon up into her arms and began whispering soothing nothings into his ear.

"He wouldn't let me touch him he only wanted you." Jon explained causing Ayla to grin causing Jon to smile and whisper "There is no need to be smug about it.", Ayla's grin widened knowing she was the favourite of all the Stark siblings

"Come on let's go home." She said taking Bran's hand also still carrying Rickon, while Arya ran ahead with Robb and Jon following behind.

"Have you told her yet? You better hurry up Stark before father begins finding suitors if you haven't." Jon asked looking at Robb

"No, I don't think I know how too, maybe I'll ask Theon." He replied

Jon started to chuckle "Well it's your funeral when she finds out you asked Theon." As Ayla's relationship with Theon had never improved she despised him for his attitude and the way he treated women and Jon agreed with her. Robb smiled and bumped Jon with his shoulder as they followed their oldest friend.

As they came closer to the gates of Winterfell, Ayla noticed soldiers carrying the sigil of House Forrester. She gently set Rickon in Robb's arms before running through the gate with Jon running behind shouting her name. Ayla slowed down when she noticed the soldiers looking at her: they bowed their heads in respect to their liege when they noticed the Ironwood tree sown on to the breast of her dress. Ayla saw Lord Stark speaking to someone

"Lord Stark what news from Ironwrath?" she asked standing to her full height of 5 ft. 2 and held herself like a lady of the North just as Lady Catelyn had taught her. Then the person facing lord Stark turned around to face her, Ayla's eyes widening at the person before her.

"Toran, is that really you?" she asked the man who was the spitting image of Rodrick except his skin was a colour native to that of Dorne rather than the cold North.

"Lady Alayla, it has been a long time." He replied bowing to her, before really taking not of the changes the last six years had done: her blonde curls hung lower and fuller; her cupid bow lips were full and red; her cheeks a healthy rose; her sapphire blue eyes were full of life and sparkled with happiness and joy, lined lightly with kohl. Her pale blue dress showed her womanly figure but also allowed her to remain modest by square neckline. "My Lady, you have grown incredibly beautiful, your beauty may even rival that of the Queen's." Toran smiled at his old friend, who then pulled him into a hug. Ayla didn't see Jon restrain Robb but Toran and Lord Stark did.

Ayla pulled back and looked into his eyes and saw sadness and dark circles under his eyes

"Toran what is it?"

"Perhaps this is not a conversation to be heard in the cold." Lord Stark said Ayla nodded and followed him and Toran into Lord Stark's study.

Ayla dropped her lady mask instantly "Alright what happened?"

"It's Ser Thom, he is ill my lady, the maester believes he will not survive the year." Toran explained

Ayla swore leaving both men shocked and then caused them to smile or smirk in Toran's case.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Ayla asked

"You must find a husband, to control Ironwrath and to help protect it from Wildlings." Toran explained

"I will bow to no man." Ayla almost growled

"That leaves you very few choices." Lord Stark replied "Is there no one else who can run Ironwrath, Ayla is still naïve to the world, no offense intended."

Toran went to say no but Ayla cut him off

"Yes, my brother's bastard."

Which was replied with "Who?" and "What?"

"Who Ayla?"

Ayla looked straight at Toran and asked

"Can't you see it, Lord Stark?"

"Ned, please." He replied before looking at Toran before collapsing in his chair "By the Gods."

"Her name was Mariana Sand, she was a gift from Oberyn Martell, he loved her but she was a bastard and no northerner would have accepted her as the wife of their liege. He loved her and they married in secret and had a child, a son and then my father died and everything changed. Ser Thom claimed their son, he knew the truth of his birth. She died when their son reached his sixth year, it destroyed Rick he couldn't claim his son so he used me as a crutch. He told me stories about her making her a princess of old, they were my favourite." Ayla spoke softly as she told her oldest friend the truth of his birth.

"Is this true?" Ned asked

"Well I am a bastard and my mother was a Sand and I remember Lord Rodrick visiting before and after her death, so I must be." He said in shock. "But I'm a bastard, I can't rule Ironwrath."

"I'm not asking that of you Toran, I'm asking for your help while I find a husband and I mature as Ned said." Ayla smiled

Toran laughed "Well I guess that makes you my Aunt." He smirked and Ayla laughed at her elder nephew causing Ned to laugh.

"Now I just have to find a husband that I don't want to kill in their sleep." Ayla said causing Ned to laugh

"There is always Robb, or perhaps Theon." Ned asked

Ayla made an unladylike noise "I'm sorry Ned, I hate Theon he would be dead before the bedding, and I see Robb as a brother as I see you as a father." She said the last part softly

Ned's eyes softened "I feel the same Ayla." Ayla smiled and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

Ayla went looking for one of Rick's closest friends. She easily slipped on her mask of nobility as she approached Ser Petyr Frey.

"Ser Petyr." She greeted him

"My Lady." He bowed "What can I do or you?"

"I want you to take most of the men bar a personal guard, for myself and return to Ironwrath and assist Ser Thom with the responsibility of the upkeep of Ironwrath till I return in around a year, can you accept this task, I only ask you because of the high regard my brother held for you."

"Thank you for your kind words, my lady I miss your brother as well and as you wish." He replied before bowing and completing his orders.

* * *

Ayla was sat at her desk in her quarters pouring over maps, when there was a knock at the door

"Enter." She said without glancing up. "Amei if that is you, I said I'm not hungry." She looked up to see Robb, she blushed in embarrassment "Sorry Robb, I thought…"

"It's okay Ayla, what is going on?" Robb asked sitting on the chair next to her.

"Ser Thom is ill, grievously so, I am to find a husband or find another heir."

"What is all this?" he asked gesturing to the maps of Westeros

"I'm trying to decide where to look for a husband." She smiled gently "And I'm having no luck."

"You don't have to look further than this room Ayla, I'll marry you and make you the happiest woman in all Westeros." Robb said moving in front of her, gripping her arms, she looked at his hands before looking into his eyes and said

"Robb, I …"

She was cut off by Robb crushing her lips to hers, she was unsure what to do and sat frozen, while Robb kissed her, he freed her arm to cup her face. She took her chance and using her strength pushed Robb away from her.

She reigned in her anger at him taking liberties and said simply

"Get out!"

Robb looked confused, then Ayla's voice took a deadly tone filled with ice that could last the longest summer'

"Robb Stark, get out now!"

Robb left her rooms looking angry and confused. Ayla laid on her bed not knowing what to do.

* * *

An hour later she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She asked hoping it wasn't Robb

"It's Jon."

"Are you going to kiss me too?" she asked

Jon chuckled "No, I came to see if you are alright."

"Come in, Jon." She said simply

Jon walked into the room and closed the door behind him. His eyes found Ayla whose eyes were red from crying and her belongs were a mess across the room as if she had thrown things in her anger. Jon moved towards her and hugged her, gently kissing the top of her hair as he would Arya, as Ayla had always been a sister to him, the only one who accepted him wholeheartedly and without judgement.

"Why would he? Did I ever mislead him?" She asked choking down her sobs, mourning the loss of Robb as a friend.

"Robb has claimed to love you for years and he went to Theon and, Theon suggested that he kiss you." Jon explained

"Greyjoy is dead." Ayla said simply causing Jon to laugh.

"Where do you plan on finding a husband now Robb is a no?" he asked smirking, Ayla was about to shout at him but saw his smirk and instead hit him in the chest repeatedly, which caused him to laugh deeply.

"That isn't funny Jon, not even slightly." She growled which causing Jon to laugh harder which caused a small smile to appear on her lips, which Jon noticed and felt his chest well with pride at making Ayla feel better.

* * *

 **Wow where has the year gone, I'm going to University on the 25th September so going to try get everything updated at least once before then any way have fun. Oh and Tyrion should be turning up in the next chapter**

 **-The Archfiend**


	5. AN

**Hello, I'm sorry I haven't updated in nearly a year, I'm currently putting all my stories on Hiatus as i don't have the motivation to write at the moment, due to my mental state causing my heart not to be in it and that isn't okay with me. I'm going to try and get all my stories finished in my own time and then update regularly I'm sorry.**

 **Thank you for your support it means the world to me**

 **The Archfiend**


End file.
